


Somewhat Golden like the Afternoons

by DragonSgotenks



Series: ABO Bingo 2020: Brand New [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Dean Winchester, Rimming, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, kind of PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks
Summary: Omega Dean and Alpha Castiel have been best friends for almost 5 years, but after a simple misunderstanding reveals they've been harboring secret feelings for each other, could there be a possibility of more?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: ABO Bingo 2020: Brand New [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727326
Comments: 36
Kudos: 258





	Somewhat Golden like the Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears! Welcome to another A/B/O bingo square oneshot!
> 
> As always the fics in this series stand alone and are unrelated except for all the titles coming from Brand New songs. The title for this fic comes from the song "Mix Tape".
> 
> Pretty much smut with a sprinkle of plot.
> 
> And lets not forget a big shout out to the best beta around, Beatrix_Kiddo 💜💜💜
> 
> Square Filled: Alpha/Omega

* * *

"Castiel you stupid asshole knothead!"

Castiel stands frozen in the middle of his living room, towel slung low on his hips, dark hair still dripping water from his shower, blue eyes wide in shock as his best friend Dean bursts through his apartment door.

"Everyone always told me an Omega can't be friends with an Alpha, but I told them you were different, that Cas wasn't like ‘other Alphas.’ Turns out you're no better than any of the other slobbering, dick-swinging, pea-brained assholes I deal with every day."

When Dean finally stops yelling, he's all pink cheeks, wild forest eyes, and righteous anger. With his bow legs planted firmly shoulder width apart and arms crossed in front of his heaving chest, Dean glares at Castiel.

For his part, Cas is lost, both because Dean makes a very striking image before him and alo because he has abso- _ fucking _ -lutely no idea what has his friend (and secret crush) so angry.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Cas." Slowly, the angry Omega moves closer, shedding his jacket and tossing it to the couch on the way, until he can use a surprisingly sharp finger to poke Castiel in the chest. "You scent marked me!"

Cas has only been half paying attention; Dean has a habit of getting huffy if he thinks his manhood is being "threatened," especially if it has to do with him being an Omega, so this wasn't exactly a new situation. However, that last bit snaps Cas out of his shameless ogling, and he reels back offended.

"What? No I didn't!"

"Don't even try to deny it, Cas. All day I've been walking around smelling like fresh cut grass, and there's two feet of fucking snow on the ground."

Cas' eyes roam over the smug look on Dean's face. The Omega obviously thinks he's won this argument, and since he's still standing closer than socially acceptable, Cas can indeed catch the faint scent of grass coming from Dean. But no matter how much Cas has been longing to make a move with the Omega, he'd never scent mark without permission. Looking over Dean carefully, Cas takes in his sturdy work boots, heavy denim pants, a black t-shirt and red flannel, and last, but not least, a fluffy navy blue scarf. 

Castiel smirks.

"You've been smelling like cut grass all day?"

Dean nods his head and says, "Yep," popping the "p" at the end just to be obnoxious. "That's right. At work, shoveling the walk, even at the grocery store."

Walking forward so Dean has to back up until he's pressed against the wall, Cas braces his hands on either side of Dean's head, boxing him in. The Alpha leans in close with a shit eating grin.

"Let me ask you something, Dean. Have you been wearing this all day?" Cas pinches the end of Dean's scarf between two fingers, holding the material up for Dean to see.

The Omega swallows loudly, his nostrils flaring as Castiel's scent blooms between them. 

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well," and here Cas moves even closer to whisper in Dean's ear, "you're wearing my scarf. The one that I knit and wear almost every day. You aren't smelling me on your skin, Dean. You're smelling my scarf."

When Cas pulls back, Dean looks mortified. His cheeks are bright red, and he's avoiding Castiel's eyes like the plague. 

"What's the matter, Dean? Cat got your tongue all of a sudden?"

"Shut up." Cas laughs as Dean's lip sticks out in a cute little pout. "Why do I have your scarf anyway? Maybe you shouldn't be leaving your shit sitting around my place all the time."

Cas knows Dean is embarrassed,he can practically taste it in the other man's sweet apple scent swirling around them. He can also tell Dean is trying furiously to reign it in, but under the embarrassment, there is just the slightest hint of...disappointment?

Was Dean disappointed that Cas hadn't scent marked him? There was no way. One of the biggest reasons Cas has always kept his feelings for Dean to himself is because his friend never missed an opportunity to  _ loudly _ proclaim himself to be anti-Alpha. Dean doesn't date Alphas and has always said he'd rather give up his dick than let an Alpha mate him. So why would he smell disappointed?

Carefully, Cas reaches up to cup the burning side of Dean's face, but the other man keeps his eyes planted firmly on his feet.

"Dean?"

No response.

"Dean, did you...did you want me to mark you?"

Scoffing, Dean goes to push Cas away, but the immediate shock of skin on skin suddenly reminds the Alpha that he's currently wearing nothing but a small towel. Dean's hands don't push, instead they stay on Castiel's chest, one rogue pinky trailing softly over a pert nipple making Cas shiver. 

Quietly, so quietly Castiel doesn't think he'd be able to hear if he wasn't staring at Dean's face like he was trying to memorize every freckle, Dean finally answers Cas' question.

"I mean...it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world...if it was you." Just as he finishes speaking, Dean glances up and Cas finds himself falling into green eyes, his heart beating so hard, Dean has to be feeling it under his hands.

Sucking in a breath, Cas tries to gather his thoughts. His scent fills the room in bright bursts of hope, and Dean bites his lip as his eyes continue to bore into Castiel's.

"You have to know, Dean, that I have wanted you almost from the moment I met you. I've spent the last four years by your side as a friend, but every day I fell more and more in love with you. Your spark, the way you care for your family and friends, your passion in everything that you do, even the stupid fights you like to pick. I love everything about you, and if you ask me to scent mark you, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop there."

"Jesus Cas," Dean breathes out right before he lunges forward and captures Castiel's mouth in a heated kiss. With a moan, Cas parts his lips to swallow Dean's prodding tongue. It's everything and more than he's ever dreamed of. The taste of Dean, the feel of him in his arms, the scent of Omega happiness and desire.

That last part goes straight to Cas' dick as the cloying scent of slick curls between them. He works one thick bare thigh between Dean's legs, and the Omega wastes no time grinding down on the Alpha. Cas gets one hand on Dean's ass and squeezes as the Omega trails hot sucking kisses down his neck, leaving dark bruises behind for everyone to see. Castiel never thought he'd be into that kind of possessive display, but the thought of being marked by Dean has his own hips rutting forward, the rough material of his towel dragging harshly against his sensitive cock.

"Come on Cas," Dean goades him as he continues to move against Castiel's thigh. The Alpha can feel the dampness of slick soaking through the Omega's jeans. "Show me what you got,  _ Alpha _ ."

Cas growls low in his throat and grabs Dean's wrist from off his chest to spin the Omega in place and press his cheek against the wall, ass out and panting.

"Is this what you want, Dean?"

Sneaking his hand into the gap at the back of Dean's jeans, Cas groans as his fingers slip through the copious amount of slick dribbling from Dean's ass.

"So wet for me, sweetheart. You smell so good like this, Dean. I bet you taste just as sweet."

Moaning, Dean halfheartedly struggles in the Alpha's embrace, pushing his hips back, trying to get Cas' fingers where he really wants them.

"Big talk from a guy I saw cry over a commercial two nights ago. Why don't you put that mouth to better use?"

"You're such an ass." Cas says it while he's dropping to his knees. With Dean's plump little butt right in front of his face, the scent of apple becomes so intense Cas can feel his mouth start to water. In one rough pull, Cas yanks down Dean's jeans and underwear to mid thigh. He grabs a cheek in each of his large hands and pulls so he can get his first look at Dean's hole. It's glistening under the lights and positively flooded with slick.

"Take a picture, it will last long- _ fucking hell." _

Dean goes up on his toes as Cas licks a path right over the Omega's hole, getting the first taste of slick. Cas' dick twitches to life under his towel, his eyes going dark with lust. Groaning, he buries his face between Dean's cheeks and attempts to devour every sweet drop his tongue can come into contact with. Dean is mewling and whining as Cas traces the slick back to its source, spearing his tongue inside. Cas' own dick is positively weeping at this point, precome leaving a damp patch in the thin towel that's barely covering him anymore.

The tight muscle of Dean's entrance starts to relax around Castiel's rigid tongue, and without a second thought, he slides a finger over to wiggle inside to the second knuckle. He's rewarded with a low moan and strong fingers buried in his hair as Dean holds his head in place and grinds back on him chasing his own pleasure.

" _ Jesus Christ  _ you're good at this...fuck, Cas!"

A happy rumble starts up in Cas' chest at his Omega's praise. Pulling back, he kisses Dean's hole before nipping at each plump cheek and the backs of his thighs, pushing Dean's shirts up as he works his way along every inch of exposed golden skin until he's standing plastered against Dean's back, leaving biting kisses on the Omega's shoulder and neck.

His towel has fallen away, leaving him completely naked, and he can't help rutting his aching cock along the slick line of Dean's crack. He holds Dean around the waist, to keep their lower bodies pressed together, his other arm snaking up and under Dean's arm to grip the other man's jaw and guide him back for a kiss.

They pass the taste of Dean's slick back and forth between them as Cas' dick slip slides along Dean's ass. Cas can already feel the tingle of his knot at the base of his cock.

"Dean,  _ fuck _ , Dean can I put it in?"

Dean pants against Cas' mouth for a moment, dazed with pleasure. He's already nodding before he speaks.

"Fuck yes, you can put it in."

Cas lets out a low growl, his hips thrusting forward on pure instinct at just the thought.

"Turn around."

Dean whips around, pulling his shirts over his head as he goes and wiggling his pants down, cursing when he has to bend over to work off his boots before he finally stands back up. Seeing Dean fully naked for the first time has Cas in awe. He's always known Dean was beautiful, but he never could have imagined just how perfect the Omega was under his clothes.

Diving forward to capture Dean's mouth in a possessive kiss, Cas reaches down to grip Dean's waist tight and lift him up. The Omega wraps his legs around Cas easy as anything, and without breaking their kiss, Cas carries Dean to his room. They bump into a lamp, a bookshelf, and the doorframe to the bedroom before finally he can drop them down to his bed. 

Bracing himself on his elbows, Cas looks down at Dean laid out on his back, already looking well fucked with his flushed skin, kiss swollen lips, and reeking of slick. 

"Tell me what you want, Dean. I want to hear you say it."

Dean swallows loudly and bites his lip. Letting his work rough hands slide down Cas' chest, he spreads his fingers wide along the Alpha's ribs. Looking Cas in the eye, Dean smiles and tilts his chin up, leaving his neck exposed in invitation.

"Make me yours, Cas."

Heart soaring, Cas kisses Dean softly on the mouth, on the apple of each pink cheek, his closed eyelids, the center of his forehead, soft little pecks to remind Dean that this is so much more than sex. Sitting up, he draws trails along Dean's skin with his fingertips, watching as goosebumps spring to life in their wake. When he passes over Dean's nipples, standing tall and begging to be touched, the Omega lets out a soft gasp and arches off the bed.

That's all Cas needs to see before he's got his mouth on Dean's chest, pulling one of the dusky pink nubs into his mouth as Dean's hands find Cas' hair once again. He rolls his tongue as he sucks, making Dean squirm under him, but that's nothing compared to the choked-off moan he earns by closing his teeth around the stiff flesh just hard enough to pinch.

Cas' own neglected cock throbs with need, reminding the Alpha why they moved to the bedroom to begin with. Moving over to give some attention to Dean's other nipple, Cas lets one hand wander down to where the Omega is leaking slick like a fountain. Without much preamble, he carefully works in a single thick finger. It slides in without resistance, and Cas' dick jumps at the mere thought of getting into the wet heat of Dean's ass.

"Come  _ on, _ Cas. Fucking hurry up, I'm not some delicate doll. I'm not gonna break. Just fuck me already."

Cas releases the nipple in his mouth with a soft pop and lifts his head. Dean's hands fall away, moving up to grip the sides of the pillow under his head. Cas watches his face for a moment as he works a second finger inside along the first, scissoring his fingers on the pull out to help Dean loosen up.

"Patience is a virtue, Dean. I know I'm not your first partner, but I  _ am  _ your first Alpha, and I have no intention of hurting you."

Before Dean can come up with a counter argument, Cas thrusts his fingers in to brush against the Omega’s prostate, effectively silencing any more complaints from the other man. Cas works him up to three fingers before he can't hold back anymore.

On his knees, he crowds up into the vee of Dean's legs, gripping under the other man's knees to open his legs until Cas can see Dean's slick fluttering rim. 

"Hold yourself open for me."

"Fuck yes, finally." Dean replaces Cas’ hands with his own, pulling his legs out and back. Cas fists his own cock a few times, a shudder running through him at the first touch. He's just lining the head up with every intention of showing Dean exactly what he's been missing when the Omega slaps his hand against the Alpha's chest hard.

"Wait! Wait wait, Cas,  _ shit _ ! Do you have a condom?"

It takes a second for his upstairs brain to come back online and understand what Dean is saying.

"Oh! Um, yeah hold on, sorry I got a bit carried away."

"Don't apologize dude, just get the rubber so we can get back to it."

Cas huffs a laugh at Dean's impatience and leans over to root through his bedside drawer. He's not totally confident he's actually got any condoms left, so when he comes up with a string of three k-condoms, he could weep with joy. He holds them up for Dean to see with a proud smile and gets a thumbs up in return. Cas gives them a quick check to make sure they aren't expired before tearing open the first one and quickly getting it rolled down his cock. 

They pick up where they left off but this time when Cas lines up, there's nothing to stop him. At first, Dean's ass doesn't want to let him in, but with a little more pressure, the fat head of Castiel's cock finally pops in. Dean tenses at the wide stretch; no matter how many Betas the Omega may have slept with before, it wouldn't have prepared him for the girth of a real Alpha cock.

Cas stills, fighting the urge to bury himself in Dean's ass. Instead, Cas grabs hold of Dean's cock, which has flagged a bit, and strokes it back to life, twisting his wrist on the up stroke and watching Dean's face as he slowly adjusts to having Cas inside him.

After a few moments, Dean opens his eyes and nods at Cas. Slowly, inch by inch, Cas feeds his cock into Dean until his hips are resting against the soft flesh of Dean's ass.

"Jesus, you're big, Cas."

"Are you hurting?"

"No, just...fuck, just give me a minute."

Cas leans in to kiss the side of Dean's mouth softly. With a small whimper, Dean turns into the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of Cas' lips, until the Alpha lets him in. Strong arms circle Cas' neck at the same time Dean wraps his legs around the Alpha's waist to settle on his hips. They kiss for a long while, Cas buried to the hilt in Dean and still stroking the Omega's cock, tongues sliding against each other, until Dean starts to rock his hips.

With a groan, Cas pulls back until just the tip of his cock remains inside before slowly sinking back into Dean, the Omega sucking him in like a call to home. Dean presses his face into Cas' shoulder, pulling in deep lungfuls of the Alpha's scent as Cas picks up the pace. He nuzzles against Dean's mating gland as he starts to pump his hips faster, pushing them both up the bed as he slams into Dean over and over, his knot already swelling to life with the way Dean tightens around him everytime he pulls out, like his body is trying to keep Cas inside on its own accord. 

"God, Dean, you feel so good. You take it so perfect for me. Gonna bite you, make you mine."

Dean cries out as Cas' knot catches on his rim.

"Yes Cas please, knot me, make me yours."

Without warning, Dean arches against Cas with a loud cry, his head thrown back as he comes between them. The sight has Castiel's blue eyes bleeding Alpha red, and with a low growl he slams his knot home locking them together as he sinks his teeth into Dean's mating gland, filling the condom with load after load of potent Alpha seed. 

Cas guides Dean back to the place where neck meets shoulder, trying to tell the Omega what he wants without letting go of his own bite. Cas needn't have worried because Dean gets it right away, quickly sinking his teeth into Castiel and piercing the Alpha's mating gland, causing another orgasm to rip through Cas and fill the condom. 

It's a long moment before they both come down from the high of mating. Carefully, they remove their teeth and pull back to look one another in the eye.

Dean gives him a small smile.

"So you love me, huh? I guess I kind of like you, too."

"You little shit."

Cas laughs as he attempts to kiss the cheeky smile off his Omega's face. Their teeth clack together as they laugh until Cas' knot tugs a little too hard, causing Dean to wince. With slow movements, they manage to rotate Dean until Cas can gather him in his arms back to chest. Settling one big hand along Dean's lower abdomen, Cas lets out a happy sigh. They have a lot to talk about still, but for now, he plans to bask in the glow of mating with the man he's been secretly in love with for years. 

It was like he always says: good things do happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Well how are we feeling? I hope yall enjoyed and are doing well during these turbulent times. Sending lots of love and hope to you all.


End file.
